


Never Take A Peek

by Forever_Dying



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Can't write for shit, D/s undertones, M/M, Magical Bond, Multi, Random & Short, Someone low-key help me, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, awkward writing, shouldn't have been there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Dying/pseuds/Forever_Dying
Summary: He should have never been curious. He should never want to steal from them again. He could just remember the way they played with him. The way they made him cry. The way he was trapped between their bodies.





	Never Take A Peek

**Author's Note:**

> So this is Random and out of nowhere, Enjoy!!!

He should have never been curious. He should never want to steal from them again. He could just remember the way they played with him. The way they made him cry. The way he was trapped between their bodies. 

“Fred!” The moan was loud and long, sweat dripping off his body.

“Yes?”

Dazed green eyes opened slowly, bruised kissed lips opened in a heavy pant.

“P-Please?” An amused chuckle sounded close to his ear.

“Think we should give it to him, George?” 

A soft cry, penetrated the air, a finger dipping into Harry’s crease.

“I don’t know I kind of like him like this.” Both twins smirked at each other, feeling the tremble in their victim's body. 

“Maybe if he says-”

“Says yes?”

“No, I was thinking more on-”

“On the-”

“Please Fred, George I-I can’t” 

Long fingers traced the rim and slightly dipped in, while another pair of hands lightly rubbed his nipples. 

“So-”

“Impatient” 

He couldn’t believe his eyes. He couldn't even comprehend what was happening for it should have been impossible. They never hinted at being bent, more so being bent at each other. He was frozen and couldn’t move.

They twisted him onto his stomach arse straight in the air bent. Shoulders touching the bed.

“I guess we can give into him right Freddy?”  
“Such a lovely slut for your mates aren't you”

A moan was an answer while a slap could be heard and a louder moan was heard and He watched the way the globes jigged before settling.

“Don’t you think you should answer to George mate?”

“Y-yes, I’m a lovely slut for my mates, please, please I want more.” Fingers traced his rib cage while another was pressed into him, eating the heat away that was fogging his mind.

“When you came to us, I never would have thought that-”

“Our little Icke Harrykins-”

“Would have been-”

“Our little magical mate”

A pained noise was trapped in his throat. Never once had Ron thought he would see his best MALE friend rock back on his brother’s fingers while they watched and touched themselves. Crying out every time and reaching for once of their-

“What are you doing standing there Ron”

Twirling around He saw Hermione and couldn’t help the blush that decorated his face and neck.

“Doesn't matter anyway, I was looking for Harry, help me would you?” His hand was taken and he was pulled along, not before he turned and saw his best friend impaled over and over slowly and gripping the hips in front of him pulling it closer to his mouth.


End file.
